


New Life Started This Day

by DragonRiderKira



Category: RWBY
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Song Lyrics, fair game, fairgameweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRiderKira/pseuds/DragonRiderKira
Summary: Qrow awakens to find his husband absent from the bad. When he goes to look for him, he hears him singing a special song.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Kudos: 23





	New Life Started This Day

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own RWBY or the song. If I did Clover would be alive.
> 
> Clover singing Italics  
> Qrow singing bold  
> both of the bold italics

Day 2 Domestic

New Life Started This Day

Qrow felt himself slowly wake, the sun coming through the window warming up the bed, smiling he turned over to snuggle into his husband only to find the other side of the bed cold. Frowning and opening his eyes, he found the other side empty, but not neatly made to signal that Clover was up for the day. That is somewhat odd, Qrow thought, as Clover would have started his day already.

Sitting up and throwing off the covers, he moved to the hall planning to go check the kitchen see if he got distracted with work. Just outside their door though, he heard gentle humming coming from the other room.

When he got to the door, he could hear Clover start to sing in a gentle voice:

“ _You with the sad eyes  
Don't be discouraged, oh I realize  
It's hard to take courage  
In a world full of people  
You can lose sight of it all  
The darkness inside you  
Can make you feel so small_”

Looking into the room Qrow caught sight of Clover swaying, the sun back lighting the military man from the side. His arms were cradling their most precious possession, their beautiful baby daughter Phoenix. Clover started singing again making their daughter coo and wiggle in joy.

“ _Show me a smile then  
Don't be unhappy  
Can't remember when  
I last saw you laughing  
This world makes you crazy  
And you've taken all you can bear  
Just call me up  
'Cause I will always be there_”

Clover was smiling brightly down at their daughter, all of his attention on her, not even noticing Qrow slowly and quietly coming into the room. Their little girl was very auditory, she loved music of every kind, calming her when she was too fired up to sleep or eat. She especially loved either one or both of them singing to her the most though.

“ _And I see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you_”

Qrow was curious though as to why his husband chose to sing this today, he was in the habit of singing the same song repeatedly for Phoenix to keep the rhythm going. Shaking his head and smirking, he swallowed and opened his mouth, and started singing.

“ **So don't be afraid to let them show** _  
 **Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful  
**I see your true colors  
Shining through **(**_ **true colors _)  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
_** _Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful **(are beautiful)  
Like a rainbow  
**_ **Oh oh oh oh oh like a rainbow”**

Clover had glanced up in surprise before continuing the song with him, the brightest look of happiness shining in his teal-green eyes. Their daughters red eyes glowing like a flame at the sight of him and happy babbles coming from her. Both were still in their pajamas and terrible cases of bedhead for brown hair. Both were the greatest sources of joy and pride in his life after more than forty years of living in this world.

 **_“_ ** _Ooh can't remember when **  
I last saw you laughing  
Ooh oh oh oh  
This world makes you crazy  
And you've taken all you can bear**_  
 **_Just call me up  
'Cause I will always be there”_ **

Qrow brought his arms around both of them, hugging them close. He could feel his heart jumping with how much joy was filling him in this moment. He placed a kiss on Clover’s head when he wasn’t singing a line and one on his daughters too. They placed their foreheads together while they sang together and in sync.

 _“And I see your **true colors**_  
 ** _Shining through_**  
 _I see your **true colors**_  
 ** _And that's why I love you_**  
 _So don't be afraid_ ( **don't be afraid** )  
 ** _To let them show your true colors_**  
 **True colors are beautiful** ( _you're beautiful, oh_ )  
 _Like a rainbow_  
 ** _Oh oh oh oh oh like a rainbow_**  
 **Mmm mmm”**

Qrow opened his eyes to see Clover looking at him with so much love, all he could do in response was kiss him on the lips.

“Good morning Qrow.”

“It is Clover, it is a really good morning. Good Morning to you too Pheonix,” he said looking from his husband to his daughter. “I take it she woke up when you got up?”

“Nope she woke up just as the sun was rising, not all hungry or needing a new diaper.”

“Oh no, she is up before the sun. She is indeed your daughter. I am doomed with early birds for a family,” Qrow groaned dramatically as he gave a woe-as-me face.

“Says the only person who can currently turn into bird,” states Clover with a laugh at his husbands’ antics while Phoenix gurgles happily at her daddy. “Let’s eat breakfast.”

Entering the kitchen, they began cooking and setting up the table. Phoenix was in her chair with Qrow feeding her some baby-food while Clover finished making their breakfast. Clover was humming the song again.

“You are really into singing our song today,” Qrow said with a smile on his lips and in his eyes. He chuckled as Clover made his usual expression when he supposedly showed him his smile.

“Why not? Today is a special day after all.”

Qrow tilted his head in a bird like manner of confusion, before his eyes widen and look at the calendar on their wall. Shaking his head in relief that he had prepared his half for this day ahead of time. “Of course, you would start _this_ day singing the song, it’s our anniversary.”

Clover placed the food on the table, before kneeling on one knee in front of Qrow. “Of course, I used that song to ask you to be my boyfriend. It has also been two years since I asked you to marry me, with that song, and one year since we have been married. It is our wedding song too.”

“And you sang along the entire time, and was shocked when I finally joined in and sang along with you. We were both pretty much crying by the end.”

“Indeed, we were.” Clover stood up and kissed, smiling at him, “I love you Qrow Branwen.”

“I love you too, Clover Branwen. Now let’s eat our breakfast and get ready for the day.” He ordered as he went back to their daughter, feeding her one handed while eating his own with his other.

“Yes sir.” Clover replied with a cheeky grin.

Qrow shook his head, this new life started this day, and it had the people who were the best of luck to come into his life. Lucky him, huh?

**Author's Note:**

> Song is "Ture Colors" and I don't own it.  
> I really do think this song is a little too perfect and could not resist using it to go along with the fluff.


End file.
